This application claims the priority of German Application No. 10359750.6-51, filed Dec. 19, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an outside rear view mirror for vehicles, particularly passenger cars. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to an outside rearview mirror for a passenger car, comprising a mirror base to be fastened to the car, a mirror head which can be swivelled relative to the mirror base, an intermediate member whose one end is connected in a hinged manner by way of a first swivel axis with the mirror base, and whose other end is connected in a hinged manner by way of a second swivel axis with the mirror head, and at least one spring element which extends transversely with respect to the swivel axes and which, in the driving position of the outside rear view mirror, presses the mirror head against the mirror base.
Laws (for the protection of pedestrians) require that an outside rear view mirror can be swivelled away toward the front and the rear. Despite the swivel-away mechanism, the mirror head has to be connected such with the mirror base in a driving position of the outside rear view mirror that mirror glass vibrations are avoided.
In the case of a known vehicle (Mercedes E-Class), the mirror head is connected with the mirror base by means of an intermediate member and can be swivelled away by way of two swivelling axes. At least one spring element situated transversely with respect to the swivelling axes ensures that the mirror head is tensioned in the direction of the mirror base in a driving direction of the outside rear view mirror.
In this arrangement, the mirror head is connected by way of the intermediate joint in a force-transmitting manner with the mirror base. In order to ensure a hinged connection between the intermediate member and the mirror base, on the one hand, and the intermediate member and the mirror head, on the other hand, both hinged connections must have a certain play in the hinges. This play at the force-transmitting components has the result that air-stream-caused vibrations occur at the mirror head in the driving operation, which vibrations are transmitted to the mirror glass and impair the quality of the mirror image.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures on a biaxial outside rear view mirror, that, in the driving position of the outside rear view mirror, an extremely stiff play-free linkage of the mirror head to the mirror base is achieved, in which case, the swivellability of the mirror head in both directions must, however, be maintained in the event of a collision.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an outside rearview mirror for a passenger car, comprising a mirror base to be fastened to the car, a mirror head which can be swivelled relative to the mirror base, an intermediate member whose one end is connected in a hinged manner by way of a first swivel axis with the mirror base, and whose other end is connected in a hinged manner by way of a second swivel axis with the mirror head, and at least one spring element which extends transversely with respect to the swivel axes and which, in the driving position of the outside rear view mirror, presses the mirror head against the mirror base, wherein centering detent device effective in at least two planes is provided between the mirror head and the mirror base, and wherein, in a driving position of the outside rear view mirror, the mirror head is connected only by way of the detent device and the at least one spring element in a force-transmitting manner with the mirror base.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Important advantages achieved by means of certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that, as a result of the centering detent device, which is provided between the mirror head and the mirror base and is effective in at least two planes, an extremely stiff, play-free linking of the mirror head to the mirror base is created because, in the driving position of the outside rear view mirror, the mirror head is connected in a force-transmitting fashion with the mirror base only by means of the detent device and the at least one spring element. In the arrangement according to the invention, the intermediate member is required only for the swivelling-away of the outside rear view mirror and not for the force transmission in the driving position.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the detent device formed of several mutually spatially coordinated detent elements and corresponding detent receiving devices has a simple construction, results in no additional cost and requires hardly any additional space because the components of the detent device extend adjacent to and in the area of the intermediate member. By means of the arrangement of preferably six detent elements and six pertaining detent receiving devices on the mirror head and on the mirror base respectively, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a statically clearly defined connection is created between both spatial components. As a result of the spatially mutually adapted slanting contact surfaces on the detent elements and the detent receiving devices, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a play-free and rattle-free connection is ensured between the two components, and manufacturing and installation tolerances can be compensated in a simple manner.
Because of the oppositely oriented construction of two mutually interacting contact surfaces of the detent elements and of the detent receiving devices respectively, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, an automatic mutual spatial positioning or centering of the two components respectively takes place, irrespective of their tolerance position. A short tolerance chain is obtained as a result of the direct connection of the mirror head and the mirror base. As a result, the tolerance-compensating components can have small dimensions (for example, the collar section of the sealing body). Since the detent device requires no additional space with respect to the intermediate member particularly in the transverse direction of the vehicle, it is also very suitable for so-called sprocket-type mirrors. Because of the stiff connection between the mirror head and the mirror base, the connection surface can be reduced, whereby design possibilities are increased in this area.
An embodiment of the invention is explained in detail in the figures.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.